exaltafandomcom-20200214-history
Punishment in Unetenie
Because of rampant crime and corruption in Unetenie, many different methods of retribution have been used in attempts to help curb that crime. Sentencing Those accused of crimes against the State are taken in front of a judicial body typically within three days of the original accusation. The accused is given an opportunity to plead their case in front of an Imperial Magistrate Justice, and the accusers and any witnesses will be heard from by the Magistrate Court. If the accused is found guilty by the appointed Magistrate, the Magistrate will hand down a sentence, which will be carried out as soon as possible. Fines & Debt Camps Unetenie employs hefty fines to dissuade individuals from committing certain types of crimes, especially Iniquitous Crimes such as illegal gambling. Anyone who cannot pay these fines, or anyone who would prefer to work off their fines instead of paying them outright, are sentenced to work them off in debt camps. These camps are typically found in the Glorious Foothills region a short distance from mines in the region. The prisoner works in the mines under the same conditions as paid miners, and credit for time worked goes toward their debt equal to half the normal salary of a paid miner. Jails & Prisons Some offenses, especially petty offenses, can be served in the town jails. Town jails in Unetenie are typically found in the basements of town sheriffs and hold between 6-10 prisoners at a given time. They are not suited for holding a prisoner longer than around thirty days. If a prisoner's sentence is longer than thirty days, or if their crime was such that the Magistrate sentenced them directly to prison, the prisoner will be transported to one of three prisons in Unetenie. The largest and most notorious prison in Exalta is Lvarml Penitentiary in Lvarml which can house 600 prisoners at one time. Dismemberment & Death A common punishment for certain crimes is dismemberment, where the offender pays for their crime with an appendage. This is most common in sexual crimes, which typically result in castration or other genital mutilation. A woman found guilty of engaging in prostitution, for example, may have her vaginal opening sewn shut. Dismemberments and executions are carried out on the first Friday of every month, which is known as Death Day. Death Day festivals are held from morning to night on death day, with periodic public executions and dismemberments. Adult participation in the process is not required, but viewing is mandatory for all children, and the Death Day festival will replace a day of schooling. Those sentenced to dismemberment or death are usually given certain options regarding what is dismembered or how the will die. For example, a man sentenced to lose an arm is usually allowed to choose which arm he will lose. Those who are sentenced to death are typically allowed to choose the method by which they are killed: Immolation, beheading, or hanging. Those who commit the most egregious crimes, such as rape or murder, are often not given the opportunity to choose; usually, the Magistrate orders them to be immolated. Anyone sentenced to dismemberment or death may apply for a stay of their punishment pending a review of their case by the Board of Magistrates. This application is reviewed by any Magistrate from another district. If that Magistrate approves the stay, the sentence will not be carried out for one month. Each month, the magistrates from every district convene in Meldeva to discuss the case and render the sentences satisfactory or unsatisfactory. If the Magistrates so choose, the accused may be acquitted or ordered to resume the sentence during the next Death Day festival.